<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"L'imprévisible Lucifer" ou "The unpredictable Lucifer" by duneline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474496">"L'imprévisible Lucifer" ou "The unpredictable Lucifer"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline'>duneline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Self-cest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fic est la suite de" négociation". Elle est seulement accessible sur mon blog et avec un mot de passe.<br/>Cette fic est aussi en version anglaise sur mon blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar/ Dan Espinoza/ Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar/ Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"L'imprévisible Lucifer" ou "The unpredictable Lucifer"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Unpredictable Lucifer"</p><p>This fiction, a sequel to "Negotiation", is only accessible on my blog: duneline.wordpress.com<br/>
All you have to do is ask me for the password to unlock my fiction.</p><p>I look forward to seeing you on my blog.</p><p>"L'imprévisible Lucifer"</p><p>Cette fiction, une suite de "Négociation", est seulement accessible sur mon blog: duneline.wordpress.com<br/>
Il suffira de me demander le mot de passe pour déverrouiller ma fic.</p><p>Au plaisir de vous voir sur mon blog.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>